Soul Eater: A New Generation
by LexiLuvsWriting
Summary: A new generation as come about. But, I need your help to make them who they are. What will happen? Who will be partners? Who are their parents? Rated K for now.
1. Chapter 1

Okay so let's start this up. Hi. This is Lexi. I have a grand idea but I need your help. I'm going to make a next generation story but I need your ideas. I'm going to have you come up with the characters. The only thing though is that, whichever characters I pick determines who falls together. As in the parents of these children. I'd also like to point out they can be the chold re en of anyone in the Soul Eater world. I need not only children of students but villains too. Please follow this list of things in order to make your charcater. Thanks.

Name:

Weight:

Height:

Eye Color:

Hair Color/length:

Skin Color:

Nationality:

Appearance:

Classification: (Meister, Weapon, Teacher, Kishin Egg)

Type of Weapon:

Features: (tattoos, piercings, scars, blemishes etc.)

Nicknames: (optional)

Parents:

Birthplace:

Birthday: (It is 2030)

Occupation:

Spouse: (verify if engaged, dating, or married)(optional)

Children: (optional and as long as they're old enough to have kids)

Sexuality: (Bi-sexual, Heterosexual, Homosexual)

Personality:

Flaws: (nobody is perfect)

Hobbies:

Likes:

Dislikes:

Talents:

Mental Illness: (This is extremely optional)

Medical Illness: (optional)

School Status: (Reputation in school, Goth, loner, popular)

Preferred Death: (doesn't mean character will definitely die)

Backstory: (Nothing too extreme but work your magic)

Can I edit this if I like?:

Hope you character is great and remember, don't forget parents are determined based on your oc and all characters from any episode or chapter are allowed to be in the story.


	2. Chapter 2

Okay so the long wait is over. I've finally completed the actual first chapter of this story. Gosh I hate getting writers block. But the first chapter is always hard for stories like these. Anyways I'll stop wasting time. Enjoy!

* * *

**Evan's Household Introduction**

Get out of there already! I've been waiting for ages!" A boy shouted as he banged on the bathroom door. "Hold on a bit! I'm almost done with my hair." A girl yelled back from inside. He grumbled as he leaned against the wall across from the door.

"Jeez Sadie... Why do girls always have to be like that." He mumbled. He blew a strand of white hair out of his face. His usual spiky style was ruined from a long night's rest.

He waited a bit before a the door finally swung open.

"I'm done~!" She called out cheerily. Her long red hair floating behind narrowed his green eyes at her. "Took long enough." He smirked as her red eyes beamed.

"Oh I'm sorry. Did you want some hot water Blast?". She laughed lightheartedly as she walked into her room.

Blast sighed and walked in to start his cold shower.

"They're at it again aren't they?" A man asked lazily."Yep." The woman giggled, "Just like we used to be. Right Soul?" He laughed. "Yeah Maka."

He answered back before crawling out of bed. "I'm gonna go test out how much more warm water I can get before it is lost for hours". Maka laughed. "You're so cruel".

**Star's Household Introduction**

"Mom! Dad stole the cereal again!" A teenage boy yelled from the kitchen.

A tall figure sighed as she came down down the stairs of her home. Her long black hair swinging behind her as she readied her scolding. "Now BlackStar, you do realize that you're too old to be doing this now".

The oddly hair colored boy stuck his fingers in his ears as his father yelled loudly about himself, not forgetting to add in the extras about his goddess and mini god.

The boy narrowed his yellowy green eyes at his father. "I'm younger than you but still have more maturity than you and your ego combined." He said before snatching the box from his grip.

"Geez RedStar..." "Gears." "...You can be such a party pooper. And your name. What is wrong with your name?" Tsubaki sighed knowing what was about to happen.

"Who in the entire world names their son RedStar?! I mean at least think a little harder. Don't you also think my mother could've had had a say in what to name me. I mean seriously! What person is is so stupid enough to even think of that first?! What because my hair is almost completely red I'm supposed to be...".

He was stopped mid sentence only to have have a spoonful of cereal shoved in his mouth. "Just shut up and get ready for school."

**Death's Household Introduction**

"Well, I've made my bed, got dressed, checked all the pictures twice, checked the candles, checked the mirrors, and definitely folded the toilet paper. I think I'm ready. Oh and I've spared eight minutes. Perfect! Might as well go get everyone up before it hits seven thirty." A girl skipped happily out of her room.

She stopped in front of two large black doors. Her long black hair still moving even when she stopped.

After knocking eight times, she opened them both at the same time.

She smiled as she ran towards a bed and jumped right in the middle, shaking a sleeping form whilst straddling him. "Wakey, wakey~! It's morning and almost time to get ready". Her bright blue eyes gleamed as she noted the small stuffed giraffe in the boy's arms.

"Aww. How cute." She giggled before snapping a picture with her phone. 'Alright. Enough girlyness. It's not the time for that.' She mental scolded herself. "Get up Kid! It's...time...to...go." She shoved him with each word.

"...Five more minutes Mystic..." "...Wait! Change it to eight! It needs to be eight. It's perfectly symmetrical in every way but five isn't. Five is a disgusting pig of a number. Please change it!"

The boy turned to his side before smiling. His golden eyes filled with mischief. "Alright give me eight more minutes. It'll give me more time." "Yay!" She sparked up with a smile.

He sighed before sitting up. "Could you get off of me though. You're heavy." She scoffed. "Am not. I'm a perfect weight of 88 pounds". "Yeah, yeah. But could you please just leave me in peace and just go make breakfast. Make it symmetrical or whatever. The way you like it".

She jumped up immediately. "Great idea!"

She quickly regained her posture. "See you in a bit." She smoothed down her skirt and walked out a little more excitedly than needed.

The boy laughed at his twin before thinking something. "Mom! Make sure Mystic doesn't burn down the house!".

He heard a muffled yell before it became clear. "Already on it!"

He watched as his mother ran past his door, hurriedly putting her blonde hair in a bun and almost tripping over her high heeled shoes.

He slid himself out of bed and got dressed in his normal attire. Just like his father he wore the suit he wore.

He smiled to himself as he quickly took his stuffed giraffe and snuggled it against his face. After stuffing It back under his pillow, he left his room.

It was another day of school at the DWMA. Students were just filling up into the school. The sun huffing as it looked along the land. Trees swaying lightly in the breeze. It was quite peaceful.

"SHUT UP!" A voiced yelled out. It's owner, along with two others, were climbing their way up the stairs.

"Sadie. It's alright that you just aren't cool enough to be my partner. You're just not as cool as Nemu is". Blast shrugged his shoulders.

Sadie raged.

"Yeah, apparently girlfriends are cooler than sisters!".

Blast blushed deep red. He threw his hands up in defense. "S-she's not my girlfriend!" He shouted.

"Maka Chop...Quit it you two." Their mother behind them said as she lightly whacked them both on the head. "You guys better be good because I'm not having that behavior in my class now that one of you two are in it. It's bad enough I have to deal with Mystic's breakdowns." She sighed.

"Somebody say Mystic?" Mystic asked from above them.

They looked up to see Kid jr. riding his skateboard and Mystic using her rollerskates.

"Hey Mystic!" Sadie said happily. "Hey!".

Mystic came down, along with her brother, to the stairs.

"Yo kid, where's Lüdger? Isn't he usually with you guys?" Blast asked. "Hello to you too Blast. He told me he would be running late today due to tending to his mother. It appears that she has gotten sick." Blast just nodded.

"Blast, Sadie? I'm going to go ahead and head off to the classroom. Be good and try not to fight alright?" Their mother said kissing Sadie's head and sneaking one on Blast.

"Yeah, whatever." Blast mumbled. Pushing her away. She just rolled her eyes at him and continued her way up the stairs.

"Wait up guys!" They heard a loud voice call. They turn around to see a red and yellow blur running towards them. It stoped right in front them and finally, the fast flying picture, came together.

"What's up Gears?" Blast gave his friend a quick fist bump. "Just rushing to school." He said with a grin.

"I got to go. My father has some jobs that I need to get done. And you all might want to get to class, it's 7:50 and I know Mystic would like to be in class at promptly eight o'clock.

Splitting up, they all rushed to class before they could get a scolding. Gears and Sadie went towards the NOT's class. Mystic and Blast ran for the EAT's class.

"Blast I told you not to be late for your first class. Mystic I'm surprised you stepped through the door right before 8:01." She said to the striped haired girl and her son. She sighed before shooing Mystic away.

Blast watched as she walked up the steps of the large classroom and took hsheer seat.

"Alright class. This kid you see here is Blast Evans. Yes, he is my son. He is now joining this class with his weapon partner Nemu Sakura. Nemu please come down here." She said motioning toward a girl with long black hair and she made her way to her. "I hope you all will accept him and Nemu not only as a classmates, but also as teammates".

After she shooed them off to their seats, class began.

"Kid! Get your but over here! Now! Now! Now!" Gears yelled loudly to his semi friend.

"I'm coming and you don't have to yell. I'm only a few paces away." The half shinigami said sighing. "Besides that I have someone I want you all to meet".

He moved out of the way. Right where he stood before stood a girl. She had long lavender hair and light blue eyes. S

he shifted uncomfortably in front of all their gazes. "...Um...hi..." She said quietly.

"Cute!" Mystic and Sadie screeched before pouncing on her. The others watched awkwardly as the girl squealed and ran away. Soon enough she was placed right behind Kid Jr. again.

She peeked out shakily. "I thought you said they were good friends..." She whispered a bit loudly.

Blast laughed, "Yeah right".

"They are when you get to know them." Kid said trying to get her to unleech herself from his back.

"Um Mystic can you help?" He asked quickly.

They both grabbed on to a shoulder, holding her in front of them.

They began to talk in unison in that creepy twin way, "This is Pheresphone Gorgon. She is the daughter of Chrona Gorgon, the legendary black blood child".

* * *

Okay so I realize it's short but it'll do. I'm still accepting OCs but they won't be major ones. I also need teachers and bad guys if you're willing to add some. I just need a few more. I can't wait for you guys to meet the rest of them. Some will be minor but I know who the main cast will be since they'll all be pretty strong. Besides, who wouldn't want to see the story of the kids of strong famous kids of famous adults?

Thanks for reading and I hope you enjoy!


	3. Chapter 3

_Sorry it's short. I got a bit deflated on what to do next so I decided to start it again at the next chapter I update. Hope you like. And sorry for the inconvenience of not posting to you. I've been so excited for school. I'm that nerdy girl who starts preparing day one after school ends but then as school approaches, she busts out on having everything ready. Yeah so what. Happy Reading~! And... Onto the story! ~ Lexi_

* * *

"You're the daughter of that Gorgon?" Blast said aloud. "Sounds cool".

He watched as the girl slowly moved forward on her own, her black skirt shifting a her small steps.. She held out her hand to him. "Blast Evans right? " She asked him slowly.

"Yep." He said giving her small hand a shake. She smiled lightly. "Hello..." She said as she looked away slowly.

She quickly skittered over to Sadie and the strange boy next to her. She waved to them both silently.

"Oh come on Pheresph. You don't have to pretend like you don't know me. Or did you get brain loss?" Lüdger said as he lightly bonked Persephone on the head. She giggled and gave him a quick hug. She then moved on to greet the others.

It was once she got to Gears that she hesitated.

"Geez... You act like I'm going to bite your head off. I'm not my father." He put his hand out for her to shake. "Gears Star! I'll be an even better meister than anyone here."

She gave him a small shake as she tenderly gripped his hand. "You seem like you could."

She smiled at him brightly before returning to Kid and Mystic's side and fixing the half sleeves on on her white blouse.

"So I heard you guys were planning on going to the basketball courts?" Kid asked. "Yeah. We'd figure we could prove who is really the best. You sure you don't want to join Lüdger, you're better than you let off?" Blast turned to the glasses wearing boy.

"I'm sure. I need some extra studying to do anyway." He began to self consciously pull his left sleeve up.

"Lüdger!" Mystic yelled, "You need to stay symmetrical no matter what. You don't need to look imperfect while you try to perfect your scores!". He rolled his eyes. "Just because I'm your partner, it doesn't mean I have to follow your rules. Besides, my scores are practically perfect." Lüdger bragged.

Persephone had soon found herself stuck in the girls group after a while. "So as you heard earlier, I'm Sadie. So how do you know those three?" She asked pointing to the girl on the other side of her and the two boys walking ahead.

Persephone smiled lightly as she began to explain, "I live with those two at Gallows Manor. Lüdger being Mystic's partner, I've known him ever since they first started working together". She smiled fondly as she remembered several times of them hanging out together.

"So how is everyone connected?" She quietly asked Sadie as she motioned to the group.

"Well... Me and Blast are siblings. His partner is Nemu. I haven't found my own yet though. Then as you know Lüdger and Mystic. Gears is a meister with no partner. We're all pretty much connected by our parents. Blast, me, Kid, Mystic, and Lüdger all have parents from the team of Spartoi. I guess you could say your mother is included." Sadie said after taking a breather.

Persephone looked away quickly before she looked ahead.

"Oh look. We're here." Nemu said said as she walked off to the changing rooms nearby.

* * *

**Le Time Skip...**

* * *

After changing into some more suitable outfits for basketball, the few playing had started several games and we're now on their fourth one.

Persephone sat on the side with Lüdger. He sat their furiously writing down notes as he skimmed through a textbook.

Persephone watched the game in front of her confusingly. "I don't get it. How do they shoot it and get 3 points but then shoot it again and get only 2?" She asked curiously. She watched in awe as Gears scored a basket from the other basket and earned himself 5 points.

She heard Lüdger chuckle next to her. "See how when they're close to the net and earn 2 points yet as they get farther farther they get more and more points for the shot?" He pointed with with his pencil at them. She turned to him him and nodded her head.

"It's the distance they're standing from the net that determines the points they earn with they score a shot. "Ohhh..." She turned back to the game as he continued writing.

As the game ended, Lüdger heard her stand up from her spot on the bench. He looked up and watched as she made her way to the small group.

"H-how do you play?" She asked shyly, gripping her her elbow from behind her back.

Blast and Gears led her in front of a hoop from a small distance.

"Take the ball and hold it like this. Then when you throw you go like this and don't forget to bend your knees and jump a little." Gears instructed with motions.

She nodded.

She quickly looked up and began the motion.

Soon, the ball went up and then came down. It bounced off the pole and came hurtling towards Pheresph's face.

They all gasped in relief as Gears threw his arm out and caught the ball before it smashed into the poor girls face.

"Here." Blast moved behind Pheresph and took the ball from Gears' hands. He took her hands and guided her before they both worked to throw the ball and make a perfect shot. "See".

Persephone's face lit up in delight as she watched the ball bounce away. She quickly thanked Blast with a hug and padded over to the girls.

"Dude~." Gears said smirking. Blast punched him in the shoulder. "Shut up...".

After they all played a few more games, the all headed home.

* * *

"I've never seen you get so excited before, Pheresph." Mystic brought up.

Pheresph held on to Kid as she and him rode on his skateboard. "I-i'm sorry. Did I o-overreact? I was just so happy to get a score in the basket. Blast was so nice to help me." She shyly squeaked out.

"Ooo. What's this? Does someone have a crush?" Mystic teased.

Persephone gave her a confused look. "Crush?" She asked quietly, though heard over the roaring wind.

"You know the secret admirer who's in love wi-" Mystic began explaining sarcastically only to be interrupted by a squeak. "L-love?".

Mystic watched as Pheresph fainted and almost fell. Kid quickly grabbed her, almost falling himself.

"Really necessary to get her fainting to her possible death? We're flying for Death's sake!" He scolded. "I was just having fun. I didn't realize it would go to that extent." Mystic pouted.

* * *

**Evans' Household**

Mr. and Mrs. Evans sat at the table eating dinner with their children.

"Hey papa, guess what?" Sadie said as she poked at her plate. "What?" Her father replied. "Blast takes after you. He's seemed to pick up on your cool side." She said with a mischievous smirk.

Blast was already getting a bad feeling.

Soul eyed his son. "Oh really now?". Blast looked between the two. "Yeah. He especially seems to know how to flirt in cool ways." Sadie popped a piece of pork in her mouth, giving herself a good reason not to continue for the moment.

Blast grew uncomfortable at the stare he earned not only from his father but mother too. He was really starting to hate his sister more than Lord Death did with asymmetry.

Soul gave off his signature sharp toothed smirk. "So Blast, what did you do today?" His father asked.

Sadie immediately answered for him, "A girl we met today, named Persephone, had wanted to try playing basketball. She couldn't get it. So Blast, being such a cool and smooth guy, helped her throw the ball. To be honest though, I do believe your girlfriend got a bit jealous. Just don't tell her I told you".

Blast grew bright red. "She's not my girlfriend!" He quickly stormed off to his bedroom, leaving a half eaten plate.

Maka sighed. "You two are so alike. Sadie, can you try not to get your brother upset for once?". "Sorry, no can do. It's just what big sisters do." Sadie grinned.

* * *

_So did you like it? I don't know if this was even a good short chapter but I hope it was at least alright. I did kinda rush it cause I got excited but at least it got me focused on writing the next chapter. Hope you all have time to read this with school having started up all over the place._


End file.
